


Наконец–то

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Fotini



Series: 2016 || Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Old Age, Post-Canon, death!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: никогда не бывает поздно остаться со своим любимым





	Наконец–то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229735) by soncnica. 



— Вот когда ты, твою мать, закончишь жалким и одиноким, так приходи ко мне, и мы поговорим о том, что ты потерял, будучи таким мудаком!

Голос Дженсена пронесся эхом по коридору, затем захлопнулась дверь, отрезая его слова: «Долбаный придурок...» В тот момент сердце и разум Джареда разделились пополам. 

Это случилось пятьдесят лет назад, и прозвучавшие тогда слова никуда не делись из его памяти. Спал ли он или бодрствовал; шел ли по улицам города или качался в своем кресле-качалке в гостиной, созерцая голые стены — Дженсен всегда орал у него в мозгу эти слова.

* 

И вот у Джареда под ногами зеленая трава, земля мягкая и легко поддается, когда он ставит на нее свою трость и опирается, рассматривая надгробие — серый, потрескавшийся камень, буквы, потерявшие свою прелесть годы назад, а новые цветы, которые он только что положил к ногам каменного ангела, пахнут как никогда свежо и приятно.

— Как же ты был прав, — вздыхает он и проглатывает подкатившую к горлу болезненную горечь. — Я вот таким и заканчиваю свои дни — жалким и одиноким. Ты был прав...

Он поводит плечами и глубоко вдыхает горячий летний воздух, который щекочет легкие до самой глубины. 

Его глаза заволокла пелена, размывающая надгробие, размывающая весь мир... Врачи сказали, что это катаракта, но он-то знает, что это просто невыплаканные слезы. 

— Ты... старый.

Голос не пугает его, совсем. Не заставляет дернуться или же подпрыгнуть. Так или иначе, он ожидал этого, хотя едва заметно все-таки вздрагивает, вспоминая, как этот же голос шептал ему всякие скабрезности в ухо и как его это заводило. Слова любви и успокоения, гнева и недоверия.

Он оборачивается и видит Дженсена — молодого, нос и щеки в веснушках, короткие волосы торчат иголками, на губах улыбка, а глаза такие зеленые! Все такой же красивый, как и много лет назад, когда скрылся за той дверью навсегда.

— Дженсен... — тихо произносит он, не обращая внимания на боль, прорезающую сердце. Ведь это он, его друг, тут рядом, и он снова может произнести его имя вслух, не боясь задохнуться.

— Да, дружище, это я.

— Еще не поздно? — шепчет он, щуря глаза на жарком солнце, мешающем смотреть на Дженсена. Он не знает, что еще можно сказать.

Дженсен качает головой и, глядя на землю, улыбается.

— Еще не поздно.

Джаред испускает вздох, который жег ему грудь все последние пятьдесят лет, и чувствует себя как никогда живым и свободным.

— Прости меня. Мне так жаль, — голос срывается, когда он выдыхает эти слова. Но это уже не важно, главное — он хотел их сказать больше всех слов на свете, и сказал.

— Мне тоже.

Рука Дженсена холодная, пожатие крепкое, но пальцы едва заметно дрожат, когда Джаред берет его руку в свою старческую, сморщенную и такую же дрожащую ладонь.

Перед глазами пролетают вспышками секунды, минуты, часы, дни, месяцы и годы жизни, которая могла бы быть, не будь он трусом, не дай он уйти Дженсену в тот зимний день.

Воспоминания, которые могли бы случиться, но не случились и никогда не случатся. Прикосновения, которые мог бы ощутить на своей коже, но никогда уже не почувствует. Счастье, которое могло бы случиться с ним, но которого никогда не будет. Даже грусть... но грусть все равно превратилась бы в итоге в радость.

— Прости меня, — он снова шепчет Дженсену, утыкаясь ему в шею, ощущая нежную кожу, вдыхая такой же приятный запах как и тогда, много лет назад.

— Я так по тебе скучал! По твоему вкусу, запаху, смеху. Мне так не хватало твоих разговоров, прикосновений, — выдыхает он в затылок Дженсену. — Прости, прости, прости.

— Ты меня тоже...

Странно обнимать Джареда: его тело дряхлое и костлявое; длинные, шелковые и темные когда-то локоны превратились в короткие, седые и с залысинами. Ямочки остались, но теперь они прячутся где-то в глубине морщинистых щек.

— Чувак, да ты реально старый.

— Мне жаль, — и говорит он совсем не о своей старости.

*

Когда тело Джареда падает на землю, он ничего не чувствует. Ни капли боли от того, что его голова разбивается о каменное надгробие, а кровь заливает зеленую траву вокруг.

Единственное, что он испытывает всем своим существом — это мягкие губы Дженсена на своих губах. С этим поцелуем возраст исчезает, с ним уходит и боль, мучившая его тело долгие годы. И только они, два молодых человека, стоят посредине кладбища. Здоровые теперь руки шарят по всему телу, куда только могут дотянуться. Гладят нежную кожу и сильное мускулистое тело напротив. Теперь в нем ничего не болит, и артрит не скручивает пальцы. 

Они вместе. Наконец-то.

*

А когда они направляются вдаль, к солнцу, то Джареду уже не нужна трость, потому что его ноги не подкашиваются при каждом неверном шаге.

Позади них остается надгробие, стоящее среди подстриженной травы, на котором все еще видны выбитые в камне буквы:

_Покойся с миром, Дженсен Э._

_Жди..._

 

— Дождался?

— Долго пришлось тебя ждать, чувак, но да, дождался.

*

— Думаешь, меня найдут?

Они оглядываются на распростертое на могиле тело, на ручеек крови, стекающий в землю.

— Тебя это волнует? 

— Нет, не очень.


End file.
